Ernesto Ayon
NS Nation Name: Greater Liverpool Character Name: Ernesto Ayon Character Gender: Male Character Age: 35 Character Role: Senator Appearance: (Image) Character State of Origin: New Mexico Character Affiliation: Republican Main Strengths: Charismatic, strong and intelligent Main Weaknesses: Over confident and lacks support from traditional republicans due to him being a supporter of a open border policy with the Central american countries Short Bio: Ernesto was born in New Mexico to two Nicaraguan parents who had fled after the revolution to America, lucky Ernesto's father was a doctor who manged to learn to speak English. When they arrived in New Mexico they were able to climb the social ladder of the USA quite quickly. Ernesto was born 1st September 1981 Santa Fe, New Mexico. He was born into quite a well off family and his father captured the American dream of being the land of opportunity. Ernesto went to a private school just outside of Santa Fe where he noticed as being quite intelligent and smart in his studies. By the time he was 14 Ernesto knew 4 languages (English, Portuguese and Russian as well as his first language Spanish) and was well set on being top of his class for every year. Most people believed that he would go on to be a top level scientist or mathematician however Ernesto had a different idea on what he should do with himself. When he was younger he was hooked by old world war 2 films and from a early age always wanted to be a soldier and he pursued that with a passion making sure he was always fit and athletic even joining his high school's rugby 7s team to keep himself active. After finishing High school he went off to collage and studied Military History but you would say that he focused more on his training as a ROTC then actually being a collage student. After 4 years he left with a masters degree in his subject. The day of his graduation he went down to the Army recruitment center and signed himself up to be a officer in the 101st Airborne to which the army happily greeted him to their ranks. He did 2 tours of Iraq and 2 in Afghanistan before being medically discharged after problems with his knee that had taken a bullet. He returned to America in 2010 and saw a new calling to him which was to become a politician, however he saw that although he disagrees with the Republicans on some issues he mostly supports what the republicans stand for and so joined the party. In 2012 he manged to secure his position as a senator for New Mexico, he manged to get this thanks to massive support from minorities and some of the poor in the area as he promised to get more jobs for the people of New Mexico. From then he has been trying to make ties with other southern state republicans to try and get more power and influence for himself. His goal to become secretary of defense for the US but in the back of Ernesto's mind is the goal of president. Other Info: